The Wearing o' the Green
by bakayaro onna
Summary: OneShot. E&S. All Eiri had wanted when he returned home that evening was a cold beer and a hot f&7k. What he got was green. Written for the March Drabble Challenge : 984 words, 484 over the limit.


**The Wearing o' the Green **

**By:** bakayaro onna

**Pairing:** E and S

**Rating:** OT - for language and suggestive situations

**Completed:** Thursday, March 03, 2005

**Revised:** Friday, March 11, 2005

**Summary:** E/S. All Eiri had wanted when he returned home that evening was a cold beer and a hot fuck. What he got was green. One-shot. _Written for the March Drabble Challenge - 984 words - 484 over the limit. _

_**Thanks to imayb1/Aja for her beta!**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami, Sony, TokyoPop and The RightStuf do. Too bad about the latter two - their translations are inaccurate, sanitized and full of Americanisms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

All Eiri had wanted when he returned home that evening was a cold beer and a hot fuck. What he got was green.

He starred at the emerald green liquid filling the Pilsner glass in his hand and sniffed it once, warily. Then he turned to the man who had placed the drink in Eiri's hand when he had walked into the living room. Eiri found himself at a loss for words.

His lover was green; or at least parts of him were green.

Shuichi's hair was a deep forest green, which starkly contrasted with the glittery white top hat on his head. The wide Kelly green ribbon hatband was flecked with a white four-leaf clover design. A large gold buckle decorated the front of the hat. A jaunty lime green ostrich feather tucked in the hatband fluttered with every movement the man made.

A wide white pointed collar encircled the vocalist's neck. The attached bright green bowtie twinkled and blinked with green LED lights. Matching wide white cuffs graced his narrow bony wrists, accentuating the moss green nail polish at the end of each fingertip.

The tiny white thong hugging the singer's slim hips barely held his family jewels in check. The scrap of semi-transparent fabric sported a large sparkly emerald green shamrock decorating the bulging crotch. Each of the four leaves had a single white English word, which spelled out the phrase, 'Kiss My Blarney Stone' when read in sequence. The pubic hair spilling from the thong was the same deep forest shade as Shu's coif.

Shu capered about the living room to the "Riverdance" touring show DVD blasting from the TV. Large gold buckles haphazardly tied to his black tennis shoes with the shoelaces glimmered in the lamplight. Acid green socks slouched around his ankles. As he spun around to face the TV, a small green shamrock temporary tattoo gracing his left butt cheek became visible.

"What the fuck is going on?" yelled Eiri over the Uilleann pipes and fiddles pouring from the cranked speakers.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!" exclaimed Shu excitedly.

"You are Japanese, pillock! Do you not think we have enough celebrations of our own as it is? White Day was only three days ago! The Sakura Matsuri is in just a few weeks! Why add some bizarre Irish carouse to the holiday chaos? And what did you do to my beer?" Eiri thrust his beer glass toward Shu to emphasize it.

"It is green!" chirped Shu.

Eiri shot daggers with his eyes, not wasting his breath on such an insipid answer to his last question.

"It looks better than that usual piss-water colour!" declared Shu. Noting Eiri's trademark "explain now or die" glower, Shu quickly continued. "Ryuichi said when he was in Chicago one year they dyed the river green for St. Patrick's Day and the beer at all the pubs was green and the people were dancing to Irish music and everyone had a grand time celebrating."

"I am not having a grand time. My beer is the colour of grass mulch, the noise is giving me a headache and my lover looks like a reject Chippendale's dancer."

Shuichi ceased his fumbling jig to an upbeat fiddle duet, put his hands on his hips and expelled an exasperated sigh as he scowled at his grumpy lover. "Eiri, get into the spirit of it! The point is to party, get drunk, dance around and enjoy yourself even if you are not Irish. Drink your beer, damnit!" Shu turned on his heel and resumed frolicking to the bodhrán beats.

Eiri blinked at Shu's outburst then brought his focus back to the almost forgotten drink in his hand. Eiri eyed the libation suspiciously, sniffed it one more time, then downed it in a few loud guzzles. "It tastes the same," he remarked, surprised.

Shu rotated to face his lover and grinned. "It is your usual brand. I thought about purchasing some Guinness but it looked too dark to turn green with food colouring."

Eiri held out his empty glass, indicating Shu should provide a refill. Shu gleefully jumped to grant his cranky lover's wish.

After too many beers in quick succession, with Shu sharing sips of each pouring, Eiri found he could get into the spirit of the revel a little more willingly, even mentally forgiving his lover for wearing shoes in the house. Between beer runs, Shu cavorted to the Irish music, trying to mimic the dance steps on the DVD. He attempted to add his own style and flare to the movements but he failed miserably, especially during the soundtrack's more sedate sequences. Eiri found his lover becoming more ridiculously adorable the more emerald alcohol Eiri ingested. From the comfort of the couch, Eiri began heckling the floorshow.

"Are you a leprechaun?"

Shu spun, tipped his hat, waved happily at his lover, then blew Eiri a kiss before turning his attention back to the DVD's grand finale.

"Where is your pot of gold? Did you hide it somewhere secret?"

Shu crowed with delight as he turned to change the DVD. As he bent at the waist to replace "Riverdance" with "Lord of the Dance", the man's infamously divine ass was presented to Eiri's unobstructed view. The blond suddenly became quite fascinated by the sight of a small shamrock.

"Did you stash your gold in a cave or hole?"

Being close to the TV speakers when the DVD began its blasting sound, Shu did not hear the latest comment. When he turned around he was met with hungry golden eyes and a feral grin.

"Maybe I will have to capture you and search you for your magical fortune."

Shu squeaked as Eiri lunged at him.

To the background sounds of Irish step dancing and traditional Irish instruments playing, the Japanese leprechaun found not only his blarney stone kissed; his treasure was also exposed and enjoyed repeatedly until it was completely spent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Read about Uilleann pipes: wwwDOTaniarDOTnetSLASHpipesDOThtml

Read about White Day in Japan: tanutechDOTcomSLASHjapanSLASHvalentineDOThtml and http/enDOTwikipediaDOTorgSLASHwikiSLASHWhiteDay

The Sakura Matsuri is the annual Cherry Blossom Festival held all over Japan in the spring every year. In Tokyo, it is usually in March. Read more about it: gojapanDOTaboutDOTcomSLASHcsSLASHcherryblossomsSLASHaSLASHsakuraviewingDOThtm

You can see the colour of Guinness at the splash page of the official website: wwwDOTguinnessDOTcomSLASH

Read about the Bodhrán: 


End file.
